BlackSteel Prime
Biography Appearance Primary/Beast Mode As is with all Predacons, Blacksteels main form isn't that of a robot but rather that of a creature which, in his case, is a large mechanical dragon that primary features a dark blue and white scheme color with some lighter shades of blue, red and yellow. In this form, he has a pair of large wings reaching two and a half football fields in length with black 'membranes' tipped with three red claws at the ends. With a short snout, a pair of short jaw-like tendrils mark his 'cheeks' that are typically kept closed though they sometimes open whenever he is upset or angry. A series of blue metallic spike-like spines start from the top of his head before trailing down the back of his neck and his spine before stopping at the base of the tail. From there, smaller spikes run down to the tip but are red instead of blue. A pair of large cyan horns extend backwards at either side of Blacksteels head with the same horn that he has in his robot form extending forward. All four limbs are tipped three, clawed digits. His insignia also now appears on the center of his chest rather then the collarbone. Alternate Mode In Robot Mode, Blacksteel is smaller than his primary form but is still bigger than many Autobots and Deceptions while featuring the same color scheme. His shoulders have spikes near the bottom that extend downwards, while his back and head have spikes extending down. His wings also are present on his back though they are noticeably different from those of his beast mode as they are much smaller with three spikes. The 'sclera' of his optics are red while the 'pupils' and 'iris' are yellow. His insignia appears just above his chest where the collarbone would be. The horn of his beast mode is located at the center of his forehead while the tail is located at the middle part of his back. Three spikes sprout upwards from his knees. Blacksteels hands consist of four clawed digits and his feet have two digits. Personality As a result of being raised as an warrior, Blacksteel has thus developed a warrior-like personality and dislikes those who are lazy. Stalwart in his dedication to his training, Blacksteel constantly strives towards bettering his combat skills, never once permitting himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of Blacksteel's training has moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness that is unrivalled by many. Due to this, he thus adopts a no-nonsense policy in his regard of others. To some peoples confusion, Blacksteel chooses to isolate himself from others, preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others and sometimes expresses annoyance whenever anyone seeks to interact with him. As a result of his obstinate maintenance of an appearance of unwavering stoicism, he is thus rather adamant about doing things that make him appear weak though he isn't foolish enough to deny help when it is needed. While he has traits that many others would find to be negative, he does have some good in him. Blacksteel is collected and is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when pushed. He also has a great amount of patience as he does not allow his rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Blacksteel prizes above all else is honor especially when it comes to an fight and as such won't resort to trickery nor fight someone who is weaker than him or already injured as he believes it to be "dishonorable" while viewing those who do as such to be worse than trash. He will also always tell the truth no matter how horrible it might sound as he finds no point in trying to lie which can give others the impression of him being rude though there are certain moments where he will do so in order to protect someone and will hold up his side of any bargain/promise he makes. Blacksteel has a great deal of pride and confidence in his abilities as well as in himself though he is willing to admit whenever he is or has done something wrong. Powers and Abilities As both a Predacon and Prime, BlackSteel is undoubtedly one of the most powerful Cybertronians known * Incredible Strength: * Speed and Agility: Despite Blacksteels large size, he is surprisingly fast and agile * Durability and Endurance: * Fire Breath: Like many other Predacons, Blacksteel is able to breath highly-intense bursts of explosive flames. He is able to do this in two ways; the first is in concentrated beam which works well when fighting a single opponent. The other way is simply by releasing the flames in a wide burst which has an higher chance of hitting multiple opponents at once. * Flight: While in beast mode, Blacksteel's capable of flight using his giant wings Equipment Relationships Allies/Friends Alexander Morrison Enemies Category:Characters Category:Predacons Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Content (Skullguy123)